The Blue Templar
by no1one77
Summary: We all know that Jamie came clean to his father and Danny about the Blue Templar after his car was sabbotaged and destroyed in a car crash. But what if it all happened quite differently?
1. Introduction

"Top Cop's Son dies in a Fatal Car Crash" read the headlines on the newspapers at Frank's desk. It has been only a few hours since the death of commissioner's son was announced to the media.

"As we were informed officer Jameson Reagan, the youngest son of the commissioner Francis Xavier Reagan, has been involved in an accident last night that unfortunately led to his premature death. Officer Reagan died not two years after his older brother Joseph was shot in the line of duty on a bust went wrong..." the report continued.

Frank finished reading the short announcement before he carefully folded the newspapers and put them down on his desk. Jamie's face was still looking at him from the front page.

_His little boy_. The commissioner thought as he took a deep breath. He still was processing last night's events. He remembered the call. The call every parent dreads to receive. He remembered how he hastily got dressed so he could get to the scene as soon as possible. He remembered the ride there, it seemed endless. And then the wrecks.

He closed his eyes, trying to get that image out of his head. But he couldn't.

"Sir," his assistant detective Baker interrupted him. "Are you quite alright, sir?" She asked worried about the commissioner's wellbeing. Although, she realized how absurd her question was. _Of course, her boss was hardly alright._

"Yeah," he replied automatically.

"Here, are the details regarding officer's Reagan funeral, sir," Baker continued.

"Sergeant Renzulli offered that it would be an honor if he and a few men from the twelve could carry the coffin..."

Frank just nodded his head in silent agreement.

"Also, I spoke with father McMurrayand he said that he will be more than pleased to give the eulogy for your son."

"Good," the commissioner uttered weakly. Tiredness was written all over his face.

"We also need to discuss your security detail at the funeral," Baker reminded her boss who was listening to her only partially. In fact, he was looking out of the window, lost in his thoughts.

"The mayor just confirmed that he will attend the service," Garrett, who just entered

the room, not raising his head from his phone, constantly answering new and new messages, not only from the press but also from Frank's co-workers and acquaintances, added.

The commissioner didn't seem to care at all. He was present, but at the same time, he wasn't there at all. His mind was with his youngest son, his little boy. He remembered how he held him in his arms for the first time. How he taught him to ride his bike. His first school day. Mary couldn't help it but cry. How he made them proud as a freshman… There were so many memories of his beloved Jamie. And now he was expected to give a speech at his funeral. Frank expected to give a speech at Jamie's wedding, after all, Jamie was supposed to marry Sydney, but to give a speech at his funeral…

He needed air. He needed to breathe.

"I can't do this right now," he said out of sudden as he stood up and headed to the door which led from his office. "I just can't," he repeated as he left bewildered Abigail and Garrett behind.

**TBC**


	2. Things You Can't Prepare For

You ready, dad?" Danny asked his father as he walked into Frank's bedroom. The commissioner was looking at the family pictures on the dresser as he was closing the buttonholes on his shirt.

Frank just took a deep breath.

"Nothing can ever prepare you for burying your child…," he stated as he turned around to face Danny and gave his arm a squeeze.

"Dad…," his oldest son started.

"I can't believe I haven't seen that Joe's death was not an accident," the commissioner shook his head. "And now Jamie…"

"Dad, you have to stop torturing yourself, what happened is not on you, but on those bastards behind all of this."

"I should have known, Danny. It was happening right under my nose, and I didn't see it!" Frank repeated with a shaking voice.

"More likely, you saw what you were supposed to see," the detective pointed out.

"We're waiting for you," Erin announced as she walked into the room. She was wearing a simple black dress with no jewelry. She looked stressed and she has lost some weight in the last couple days. She came over to her dad and helped him to fix his tie.

"What would I do without you?" Frank asked as he planted Erin's head a kiss.


	3. Goodbye My Son

"Back in the days when the city first formed the police department, the poet Walt Whitman wrote: "I dreamed in a dream I saw a city invincible to the attacks of the whole of the rest of the Earth. As a New York City police officer who worked the city streets every day, Officer Jameson Reagan knew, better than most, that the dream has not yet been realized. But Officer Reagan endeavored to make the dream a reality. He was devoted... he was true... he was brave. And he made a choice. He chose to live a life of service. He chose to put himself in harm's way, to be a guardian to the people of this great city," Frank commenced his speech in front of the mourning guests.

"Those of you who knew my wife, know how much Mary wanted to keep our youngest son out of the family business. I felt...that the least I could do was see that Mary's wish was honored. But it wasn't my wife's decision to make. Neither mine. It was Jamie's. And what was worth, there wasn't a day that went by I wasn't proud to have officer Reagan on my force…"

Frank's voice suddenly betrayed him. He meant to say something else, but instead he just laid his hand on the top of a coffin next to him. "Goodbye, my son. Go in peace," he whispered as he said goodbye to his youngest son. His eyes were full of tears and the commissioner looked as if he was about to faint.

DCPI Garrett Moore, Sargant Renzulli and Danny exchanged a brief look, wordlessly telling themselves who will give the commissioner a hand.

Danny nodded his head, letting the other men know that he got this. He took a step forward towards his father.

"Dad," he whispered, "just take my hand," the detective offered as he handed the commissioner a helping arm.

The music started playing and they all watched Renzulli and his men carefully take the coffin with Jamie's remains, ready to take the youngest Reagan for his last journey. Frank felt uneasy, but Danny was standing right next to him the whole time, ready to assist his father if needed. And so was Erin who was standing next to their father, wiping her watery eyes with a handkerchief. Danny's wife Linda was staying right next to her, holding her arm because just like Frank, she wasn't far away from breaking.


	4. After the funeral

"I think that father McMurray gave a beautiful eulogy, don't you think, Frank?" Linda told her father-in-law as she took his hand once the service was over. Her otherwise beautiful eyes were full of tears. She still couldn't believe Danny's little brother was gone. She has known him ever since he was just a little boy.

Frank took a deep breath, overwhelmed with emotions. It has been already a second son he was burying in less than two years. His baby boy.

"I shouldn't have let him join the force," Frank stated critically. "He should have become lawyer as Mary intended."

"Frank," Linda stated kindly, "we both know that Jamie wanted to become a police officer more than anything…I don't think there was anything you could have done to stop him from joining the force. Especially, not after what happened with Joe…" Her voice died out.

"I could have always denied his application," the broken man stated hopelessly.

"It was a beautiful service, Frank," Major Pool told the commissioner as he was passing him and Linda by. "Although, I was surprised not to see Henry."

The commissioner just nodded his head sadly. "I'm afraid he is taking the death of his youngest grandson really hard. Besides, given his health issues…. Actually, I'm quite thankful that he decided to stay home in the end." Frank stated neutrally towards the mayor.

"Once again, I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Must be really hard for you to lose another son, so young and under such circumstances."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor," the commissioner replied. He wanted this day to be over already.

"Mrs. Reagan," the mayor nodded his head towards Linda.

"Mr. Mayor," she replied as the Mayor Pool was about to leave.

"Chief," Sergeant Renzulli sighed heavily as he shook his bosses' hand. "It's such a tragic loss," Jamie's TO stated with a broken heart. He really liked the kid.

"Thank you, Tony," Frank told Renzulli. "And thank you for taking care of my son. Jamie really liked you, and I couldn't have asked for better TO for him than you," the commissioner stated towards Renzulli.

"The pathologist didn't want to allow me to see Jamie's body," Renzulli pointed out. "I wanted to see the kid for one last time, and pay him my respect."

"That's very kind of you. Yet, I'm afraid Jamie's body was in such a state that it was better for you not to see him. It's not something anyone should see, especially a parent!" The commissioner told Renzulli.

"Commissioner, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it…," Renzulli started to apologize hastily.

"Of course, you didn't," Frank replied. "I hope to see you in our house for the reception," he told Renzulli before he and Linda have left.

"How is your family hanging, Danny?" Sergeant Gormley asked Danny as he watched the commissioner leave.

"You know, sarge, how these things are…," the detective stated sadly, "We are trying our best...Pop's skipped the funeral because he has got issues with his heart and dad, even though he won't admit it, is not doing well either. He is under some strong sedatives, because otherwise, I'm not sure if he would be able to deliver a speech on today's funeral."

Sergeant Gormley just raised his eyebrows when hearing Danny's words, but then he could hardly imagine what it was like to lose his youngest son not long after the man has already lost his wife and middle son.

**TBC**

**So, guys, are you invested in this story? Did you cry? And where do you think this is all going? And who would you like to appear in this story?**

**Big thanks for all of you who read and review. And big shout-out to those of you who read from all over the world. We have some readers from China, Japan, Malaysia, Indonesia, India, Bahrain, Argentina, Venezuela, Poland, Denmark, Belgium… Blows my mind, such a global village we are… Big thanks for hanging out, guys!**


	5. Questions

"I wish this thing was over already," Erin cursed silently as she and her sister-in-law Linda were cleaning the dishes in Frank's kitchen as the crowds of mourning guests kept streaming through the house. She was tired, anxious, but mainly she was full of grief. "And where the hell is Danny?" She turned to Linda as she put two more plates into the washing machine.

"Danny had to go because of the case, Erin. You know how these things are, something just showed up." Linda shrugged her shoulders apologetically. She wasn't sure whether her husband had to leave because of Jamie or because of some other case. In fact, he has already left shortly after the funeral.

"Hey guys!" She snapped at her two sons Jack and Sean. "Do not run around the house. This is your uncle's funeral, for crying out loud!"

Not long after the patriarch of the family Henry Reagan walked into the room.

"Hey, pops!" Linda greeted her husband's grandfather. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm. I came downstairs to see whether you need help with anything?' Henry offered.

"I think we're good," Linda told him as she took a plate full of mini-sandwiches out of the fridge.

"Someone should go out there and see how dad's been holding up," Erin suggested as she put the last empty glass into the washing machine. "Danny's disappeared again." Erin complained to her grandfather. She hated that her brother has left her all alone in the house with a bunch of mourning guests and their father who could break any minute as she has feared. After all, he has lost a second son within less than two years.

"Maybe he just needed some time for himself, Erin," her grandfather stated in conciliatory tone. "It's hard for all of us," he added as he came closer to her and planted her head a kiss.

'I just don't understand! Why are we even throwing this stupid mourning party? Don't people understand that we have just lost our brother for crying out loud. All we need is time to grieve, not a bunch of strangers coming to our house telling us how sorry they are for our loss and how great Jamie was as if they could relate to our pain. And god dammit, put that ball away!" Erin huffed at Sean and Jack who just passed her by with a football ball. "We just buried your uncle today, don't you have any respect?" She shouted at them before she bursted into tears.

"Boys, take it outside!" Linda ordered to her sons. "Listen, Erin, why don't you go to your room and get some rest. You have done so much already." She suggested.

"I can't leave dad alone with the house full of people." Erin shook her head, determined to be there for her father.

"Nonsense, me and Linda will keep an eye on him!" Henry insisted, trying to talk some sense into his only granddaughter.

*****BB*****

"Renzulli," NYPD Lieutenant Sidney Gormley addressed his long-time colleague Anthony Renzulli as the two men met in the house of their boss Frank Reagan. "What a tragic day."

"Lieutenant," Renzulli nodded his head towards Gormley instead of reply.

"It must be really hard for you to lose one of your rookies. Although it was not exactly under your command," Gormley told Renzulli, feeling sorry for the man. It was no secret that he was riding with the PC's youngest son and that he has thought high of him.

"Tell me about it," Renzulli remarked. "It's a nightmare I have been trying to wake up from ever since I heard the news." The Sergeant stated.

There was a silence for a while before Renzulli spoke again.

"Listen, Gormley, I heard your precinct caught the case. Do you think I could come tomorrow and have a look at the accident report?" Renzulli asked hopefully. He wanted to find out what happened to Jamie so badly and bust those scumbags who did this to him.

"Sure," Gormley agreed. "Although, I'm not sure what you are going to find there because the most of its content is classified." He pointed out.

"Classified?" Renzulli wondered.

"Yeah, the chief has put an information embargo on his son's case. He probably didn't want to risk that someone might leak the information to the press," Gormley shrugged his shoulders.

"So, who exactly is working on the kid's case?" Renzulli questioned. This case was getting stranger the more he tried to learn about it.

"Well, Danny and his partner are in charge of the case, although given the circumstances I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Gormley had his doubts.

"Have you voiced your concerns in front of the commissioner?" Jamie's TO wanted to know.

"I have, he told me that he trusts his son's judgement completely. Guess, I can't question that." Gormley shrugged his shoulders hopelessly.

"Could you tell me, Lieutenant, have you seen Jamie's body at the scene?"

"Yeah, I have. Although, now when you ask, that's not quite correct. The body was already covered with a tilt. But that's understandable, given the state the body was in after the crash. Besides, like I said the commissioner didn't want to risk that someone would take pictures of his son's body and will leak them to the media." Gormley stated neutrally.

"One more thing. Who was first at the scene?" Renzulli wanted to know.

"I'm afraid it was Danny. He was the first at the scene." Gormley nodded his head sadly, because in his mind no one should see their brother's body.

This caught Renzulli's attention. Yet, he wasn't sure what to make out of the answers he collected so far. It could mean nothing, but he has been with the NYPD long enough to pay attention when something seemed funny.

He looked at the man he wanted to talk to the most at the moment.

Frank Reagan was just talking to a small group of three other men. He looked stressed and tired for sure, but there was something more in his expression. Something Renzulli couldn't tell what it was. But he was determined to find out.

**TBC**

Is Frank hiding something? And if yes, who is involved and who is kept in the dark? Is it possible that Renzulli is up to something?


	6. Jamie is dead!

"Commissioner, would you mind to have a word," Sergeant Renzulli who couldn't hold back any longer approached his boss who just finished conversation with a small group of men. Renzulli knew they were all highly influential, but something was not right and he needed to find out what it was.

"What is it Tony?" Frank Reagan asked tiredly. It has been a long day and he wanted nothing but this thing to be over so he could just sit down for a while and get some pretty much needed rest after the day he just had.

"Ehm," Renzulli coughed nervously, "if you don't mind, I would prefer if we could speak somewhere rather private." he suggested to his boss.

"Alright," the commissioner nodded his head and he showed Tony a way to his study.

"So, what is it, Seargent? What did you want to talk to me about?" The commissioner asked when he made sure that the door behind him was shut.

"Sir, with all do respect, there is something weird about Jamie's death," Renzulli started carefully.

The commissioner watched Renzulli with great anticipation.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he poured himself another glass of whiskey.

"I don't know, sir, but something is definitely not right." The Sergeant stated as he nervously paced there and back. "First of all, you put Danny in charge of his brother's death... The I don't get to see Jamie's body… and now Gormley tells me that neither him has seen Jamie's body… I think, I just would like to know what's really going on!"

The commissioner stood quietly for a moment, thinking his answer through.

"Jamie is dead. We just buried him. I identified the body myself!" He reminded to Renzulli in case he forgot.

"Yeah, sir, but no one really saw the body, except for you." The Sarge pointed out.

Frank gave Renzulli a stern look that at first the Sarge didn't know whether the commissioner won't shout at him, but when Frank Reagan spoke again his voice was surprisingly calm.

"Sergeant, I'm well aware how much you cared about my son, and therefore I understand how devastating his premature death must be for you as it is for me… maybe it would for the best if you took some time off and tried to make peace with Jamie's tragic departure." The commissioner suggested.

"But, commissioner…," Renzulli was about to jump in. He wanted to find out what was going on, he surely didn't want to take any vacation.

"It wasn't a suggestion, Sergeant, it was an order! I want you to take a week off, at least." The commissioner ordered. He then opened the door to his study, letting Renzulli know that this conversation was over.

**TBC**

**I am very said to learn that the creator of Blue Bloods Leonard Goldberg has died at age of 85 **** He gave us a great show. I will try to do some more stories to commemorate his great accomplishment with Blue Bloods. More stories to follow!**


	7. Safe and Sound

As the door to his study have closed behind Renzulli, the commissioner took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He knew what they have planned was risky, but Renzulli sniffing around like that could put the whole operation into jeopardy, and he couldn't let that happen. *****BB*****

**(a couple of days ago)**

"After Jamie broke off communications with FBI, he started looking into the death of Detective Gonsalves on his own. Long story short, she had left a sort of last testament with her sister. Wrote that when she arrived on the scene, Detective Malevsky had killed the two dealers and then told her that they had shot Joe…" Danny explained to his father and grandfather as they gathered up in the house for a secret meeting.

"She didn't believe him, so the Blue Templar realized that, clearly, that made her a liability," the detective continued.

"But why didn't he come to us when all of this started?" the former commissioner asked shocked.

"Because Joe had kept it from us. My guess, maybe he thought this was something he left behind for him to carry on, and in his twisted mind he wanted to honor his brother or something like that…," Danny shrugged his shoulders as he stood there between his father and grandfather.

"Do we know who they are?" The commissioner asked his son as he was processing what they have just heard.

"It can be anyone," the detective replied honestly.

"We need to act quietly and we need to act quickly," the commissioner told to the other two men in the room.

Danny and Henry just exchanged a concerned look. This all seemed too much to handle. First Joe, any now Jamie…

"When I came to the office, I reviewed all fraternities within the NYPD, the Blue Templar never came to my attention. But I suppose I just saw what I was supposed to see. I wish Jamie came to me sooner," he continued.

"I trust Alex, but he won't know if the Templar has eyes and ears over there. Jamie was there on a related incident. I don't want to set off alarms."

"But you can't handle this on your own, Francis." His father pointed out.

"I'm not going to. I have you. And I got Danny. Can we trust your partner Detective Curatola?"

"She's solid."

"So we have four, five, and how many men and women in the NYPD? We're looking for a few out of 35,000, maybe? Is there anyone else we can trust?" Henry questioned. He wasn't taking any of this lightly.

"Yeah, and I will bring them in at the right time, but right now, we don't know how high up or how deeply this infection has spread, so for now, this operation stays in-house. In this house." The commissioner informed his father and son.

"What about Erin?" Danny asked concerned.

His father took a moment to think about it.

"I know it may seem cruel, but we need to keep Erin in the dark, or at least for now. She needs to play her part when the time is right." Frank uttered.

"She will never forgive us that we kept her in the dark," Henry pointed out.

"That maybe, but all I care now is, how to keep all my children safe and sound, and if that means leaving Erin in the dark, then be it."

**TBC**


End file.
